That's How You Know
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: “I guess that's just how you know,” Courtney said with a soft smile. I lie a lot; it's now four one-shots. But, don't worry, this the last one. Seriously. I'm pretty sure. DxC. R&R, if you please.
1. That's How You Know

○ Long time no see, eh?

○ Sorry for my absence.

○ Life's a beach. A beach that is just a huge-ass tourist spot lately.

• Sorry to disappoint.

• But I still lack ownership of the _Total Drama..._ Series.

†Enjoy.

* * *

**That's How You Know**

Courtney cradled her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on her vanity. Her eyes flicked over towards the boy laying on her bed, casually flipping through old magazines and tossing them aside when things got too girly.

The brunette let out a sigh. "Duncan, I absolutely loathe that shirt," she commented, glaring at the garment.

"Really?" Duncan asked, not bothering to look away from an old _Cosmopolitan _magazine. "I like it."

"It's ugly," Courtney deadpanned. "It's shit-brown."

Duncan shrugged as he flipped the page. "I think it's more of a mud-brown."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shit-brown," she argued.

"Either way," Duncan said as he chucked the magazine unto the floor, "I like it."

"You shouldn't," Courtney pressed. "It's ugly."

Duncan sat up and ran a hand through his mohawk. "I don't think so."

"Plus, it long-sleeve and it makes you do that thing I hate," Courtney pointed out, pointing at his rolled up sleeves.

"What don't you hate?" Duncan asked, pushing his sleeves down.

"Your skull shirt," Courtney said.

Duncan smirked. "If I wore that, you'd have nothing to sleep in." His smirk widened. "Not that that would be a bad thing."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Hey, you started the conversation," Duncan said, pushing his sleeves back up.

"I really—"

"Hate it when I do that," Duncan finished for her. "i know."

"I'd even rather you wear that ugly green shirt you wore almost everyday on the ski trip," Courtney said, scrunching her nose up at the memory.

"What you got against that shirt?"

"it's yucky," Courtney said, shaking her head at the thought of him wearing it.

"it's not puke-green," Duncan said, "you should be happy about that."

"Well, I'm not."

Duncan let out a sigh as he walked over to the girl. "Turn and face the mirror," he said.

Courtney did as she was told and stared at her reflection, being more focused on the boy coming closer behind her catching more of her attention.

Duncan stopped as he reached the back of her chair and pushed his sleeves back down to his wrists. "All right," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "what do you see?"

"My face and that nasty shirt," Courtney said, rolling her eyes at the question.

Duncan shook his head. "No. What about your face do you notice?"

Courtney cocked her head to the side. "I don't notice anything, Duncan," she said, looking up at his reflection.

"Look closer," Duncan urged.

Courtney turned and glared at him before staring intently into the mirror. "I still see nothing."

Duncan took his hands from her shoulder and grabbed onto her copy of _Green Angel_. "All right, we'll try this again," he said, holding the book up behind her head. "See anything?"

"No," Courtney said instantly.

"Seriously, Courtney?"

Courtney let out an aggravated groan and turned to face him. "Seriously, Duncan!"

Duncan let out a sigh. "Then, I give up."

"Can you just tell me what you were trying to do?" Courtney asked as she watched Duncan move from behind her to the door.

"You can figure it out," Duncan said, opening her door. "I gotta head out."

Courtney sighed and rested her head on her hands. "Fine. Bye."

"No, 'I love you?' " Duncan asked, leaning against her wall.

Courtney picked herself up off the chair and walked over. "I love you," she said as she gave him a small hug.

Duncan kissed her head and smirked. "You, too, Princess."

Courtney let her shoulders fall as she watched him walk down the hall. _Would it kill him to actually say it back for once?_

(^.^)

Courtney growled at her reflection as she held a brown piece of construction paper behind her head. _Why the hell can I not see what he was talking about?_ she snapped in her head as she slammed the paper down unto her vanity.

"Courtney, honey," her mother said from her door way. "You have been huffing and puffing all night. What's all the irritation about?"

The brunette's eyes lit up as she saw her mother. "Mom! Hold this behind my head!" she demanded, holding a piece of forest-green paper out for her.

The woman began to ask, but decided it better to let it go. She walked into the room and took hold if the paper. "Now, what am I supposed to do, again?"

"Just hold it behind me head," Courtney instructed, turning back to her reflection.

Her mother shrugged and did as she was told. "All right. What now?"

"Tell me If you notice anything about my face."

"Your face, dear?"

"Yes."

"Uhm," the woman studied her daughter's face. "Oh. Your eyes have a stronger green tint to them."

Courtney narrowed her eyes at the mirror, trying to see what her mother did. "You sure?"

"Quite," her mother said. "Hand me the other piece."

Courtney snatched the brown paper and pushed it into her mother's hand.

Her mother held it behind her head and nodded. "Just as I thought, your eyes are brought out a bit."

Courtney looked back towards her mother. "So, you're saying those two colours bring out my eyes?"

Her mother nodded and placed the papers down unto the vanity. "Yes," she kissed her daughter's head, "now, go to bed. It's well after midnight."

Courtney smiled at her mother as she headed towards her door. "Right. See you in the morning."

"Good night," he mother said as she closed her daughter's door behind her.

_So, he wears a certain colour just so he can bring out my eyes... _

Courtney thought back to her earlier good bye with her boyfriend. "I guess that's just how you know," she said with a soft smile.

* * *

○ Inspired by the song, "That's How You Know," by Demi Lovato.

○ I may write another chapter or two if I feel the urge to.

○ Otherwise, it'll just stay as a one-shot.

† You **read**, so would you please **review**, now.

○ Thank you.

○MMC○


	2. That's How You Know 2

○ I'm pretty ninja this time around, eh?

○ That was a lie.

○ But you already knew that.

○ It's pretty sad how I can't update my _actual_ stories, but I have **no problem** updated something that was _originally _a **one-shot**, huh?

○ Don't answer that.

• Still, despite my attempts,

• I do not own the _Total Drama..._ series.

† Enjoy.

* * *

**That's How You Know 2**

Duncan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of "Missing You," Hallmark cards behind him as he listened to his girlfriend read from another "Get Well Soon," card.

"Duncan!" Courtney snapped, shutting the card as hard as she could. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Duncan shook his head. "Not really."

Courtney rolled her eyes and placed the card back in it's slot. "Duncan, I know you absolutely hate card shopping, but your mother is sick and she deserves a card from her favourite son."

Duncan scoffed. "I'm not her favourite—that would be Dakota."

Courtney pulled another card from the wall. "If you weren't her favourite, I highly doubt she would have spent those thousands on getting you out of Juvie."

Duncan shrugged. "Let's get that one," he said as she stood up straight and pulled the card from her hands.

"Hey!" Courtney said as she snatched the card back. "We haven't even read it, yet."

Duncan gave her an odd look. "I never read the inside of the card."

Courtney gave him a look. "You're kidding."

Duncan smirked and gave her wink. "That's what you think."

"You can't be serious! It could be sexual innuendo ridden," Courtney argued. "You don't want to give your mother something like that, do you?"

Duncan took the card from her again. "My mom is aware I don't read the inside of cards. I gave her one with a naked dude last year for her birthday."

Courtney let out an aggravated sigh. "You have got to be her favourite if she let that slide."

"Dakota gave her a car," Duncan said. "I think she was too dazed by that to notice."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "i think you're just trying to get sympathy."

Duncan grabbed an envelope from the wall. "Damn straight, babe," he said, clicking his tongue at her.

"Disgusting," Courtney said, crossing her arms and scrunching up her nose.

"Pfft. You know you love it," Duncan said. He pulled at her hand, "Let's get outta here."

Courtney shook her head. "I'm not leaving until one of us reads that card."

Duncan sighed. "Here," he said, holding the card out for her. "Whatever will get you to shut up and leave."

Courtney glared at him before taking the card and opening it. She scanned the inside of the card before looking up and nodding at Duncan. "I suppose it's all right."

"Told ya," Duncan said, taking the card from her.

"But," Courtney countered, "you should still read a card before you give it to someone."

"Give it a rest, Princess."

(^.^)

"I hate being...being—" Courtney let out a sneeze. "Dammit!" she growled, ripping a tissue from the box on her bedside table.

"Maybe if you talked less you wouldn't sneeze so much," Duncan suggested, flipping through an old issue of _Seventeen_ as he leaned back in her vanity chair.

Courtney sent him a glare. "No one is asking you to stay here," she deadpanned.

Duncan flipped the page and shrugged. "No one asked me to leave, either."

Courtney screamed in agitation as she fell back onto her pillow.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Duncan asked, scrunching up his nose at a "How Hot Are You?" quiz.

Courtney shot back up into her sitting position. "I'm going to—ugh!" she grabbed onto her head. "So shouldn't have done that..."

Duncan chuckled and threw the magazine unto her vanity. "Would you just lay down?" he asked, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"I would if you weren't so agitating!" Courtney accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Chillax, Princess," Duncan said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked over at the envelop on her bedside table. "You haven't even read my card, yet," he said in mock disappointment.

"You haven't either," Courtney deadpanned, giving him a look.

"Good point," Duncan said with a shrug. "Still," he reached over and grabbed the card, "you should read it." He held it out for her and shook it a couple of times.

Courtney took the card. "Why should I?"

"I have feeling there's nothing naked in it."

"Ooh. Fancy," Courtney said with a smile.

"I like to think so," Duncan said, popping an invisible collar.

Courtney rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder with the card. "I need to sleep," she said.

"My cue to leave, eh?"

"Yes," Courtney said as she fell back unto her pillow.

"All right," Duncan said before kissing her forehead. He stood up and looked down at her. "Stop bitching and moaning and actually get some sleep, though."

"I don't bitch or moan," Courtney protested.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?"

"i complain every once in a while, but I do not bitch and or moan."

"Well, you did moan last night," Duncan said with a wink.

Courtney smacked his arm and gave him a glare.

Duncan chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "You know you love me."

Courtney smiled and said, "I love you, yes. But I don't like you."

"How much sense does that make?"

"Enough for me," Courtney said, rolling on her side and pulling her covers over her shoulder.

Duncan put his hands in his pockets and headed towards her door.

"I love you," Courtney said as she let out a yawn.

"You too, Princess."

Courtney watched as he walked down the hall. _He may wear colours just to bring out my eyes, but it'd still be nice to hear, "I love you," once in a while..._

The brunette let out another yawn as she pulled his card out of its envelope. _The cover looks clean..._ She opened the card and scanned the inside, a smile dancing across her lips as she saw the printed words had been crossed out. _Princess, I've got no fucking clue what the hell this card says, I can't read cursive. So, yeah... Get well and stuff._

Courtney shook her head as she closed the card and set it on her night stand. "I guess that's just how you know sometimes..." she said as she laid her head back on her pillow.

* * *

○ I got the idea for this when I was looking at cards in K-Mart && I couldn't read shit because of the so-called, "Cursive."

○ &&, for the first time in a _long_ while, my first thought related to TDI. I could totally see Duncan bitching about how he couldn't read cards.

○ I actually completely forgot I wrote the first That's How You Know; xD.

○ The reviews susprised me && made my day amazing.

○ && I've actually already written a third one-shot like this.

○ So, I totally lied when I said this would be just a one-shot deal; xD.

† Seeing as you have _read_, would you please be kind enough to _review_ as well?

† &&, if you wanna be _really_ awesome, you can even tell me if I should put the third one up.

■ CarmillaD: I'm trying to make myself update them, but I just don't have the drive, anymore, really. **But** I will finish them..._eventually_. ;D

○MMC○


	3. That's How You Know 3

○ I just couldn't resist the idea of Duncan && a burrito.

○ When two things are _that_ fucking awesome, you just **have** to put them together.

● Sorry, my friends,

● But I have still yet to successfully buy (steal) the _Total Drama..._ Series.

† Enjoy.

* * *

**That's How You Know 3**

"Would you wipe that grin off your face?" Courtney sneered at her boyfriend as they walked down one of the hospital's many hallways.

"You're just jealous," Duncan said, his grin widening as he proudly held up his hospital tray up. "I got the last burrito and you didn't. It's okay, you can admit it."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Duncan, I do not care if you got the last burrito. You're not even supposed to carry food through this part of the hospital."

"Pshaw," Duncan said, pausing to flash a smile at a patient as he showed off his burrito. "If I wanna eat a burrito, I will, dammit!"

Courtney face-palmed as they passed a room full of terminally ill patients. "You are so—"

"That's right," Duncan said, picking up his burrito and waving it around, "I got the last burrito! Stick that in your IV's and transfuse it!"

"Duncan!" Courtney snapped, smacking his arm. "They are _terminally ill_! They'll probably die before the month is over, do **not** taunt them with your Mexican excuse for a wrap!"

Duncan faked a gasp. "You did **not** just insult the burrito!"

Courtney let out an irritated growl as she slammed her finger unto the up arrow outside the elevator."Just shut up and"— she snatched Duncan's arm and ripped it down, causing his smile to disappear as he almost dropped his burrito—"stop waving that damned thing around like it's some kind of trophy!"

Duncan put the burrito back on his tray and pouted. "You're just jealous of my awesome last-burrito-getting skills."

"Oh. Yeah," Courtney drawled as she rolled her eyes dramatically, "I am so jealous. I think I just might be turning into envy itself."

Duncan sent her a glare. "That was cold," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

Courtney reached for the panel, but let her hand drop as she saw Duncan's face. "You wanna push the buttons?" she asked, unable to hide the smile she got due to his childish behaviour.

"Yes!" Duncan said as he thrusted the tray into her hands and reached for the buttons. "What floor we need to be on?"

"Six."

Duncan pressed the button labeled, "6," unable to hide the grin on his face.

"You really love doing that, don't you?" Courtney asked, turning his tray around and about, inspecting his coveted last burrito.

"Who doesn't?" Duncan asked. "You better not be eyin' my burrito," he added, giving her a suspicious look.

"You know I'm totally plotting to steal it, Duncan," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes and held the tray out for him. "You better take it before I lose it."

Duncan snatched the tray and held it steady with both hands. "You never know. Princesses are very selfish."

"You know it," Courtney said with a smile as the elevator stopped moving.

Duncan reached for his burrito to show off to the sixth floor, but was stopped by Courtney's, "Do it and I swear to God I'll kick your ass right into ICU."

The boy pouted as he put his burrito back on the tray. "Geoff's gonna think it's cool."

"I'm sure he will," Courtney said, patting his shoulder as they headed towards the blonde's room.

"Guys!" Bridgette said excitedly as she saw them from the door. She ran up to Courtney and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so glad you could make it! Geoff is gonna be psyched to see you guys."

Duncan smirked. "I think your, 'Get Well Treats,' psych him more than we ever could."

Courtney punched his arm as Bridgette gave the two an odd look. "I don't think I wanna know," the blonde said, turning around and walking towards where she had came from.

"You don't," the brunette said, beckoning for Duncan to follow as she walked behind Bridgette.

"Dudes!" Geoff yelled, pumping a orange-cast-covered arm in the air.

"Dude!" Duncan shouted, pumping his burrito-holding fist in the air.

"Last one?"

"You know it!" Duncan bragged.

"Sweetness!" Geoff said, matching Duncan's former excitement.

"Told ya," Duncan said, elbowing his girlfriend's side.

Courtney rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. "So, how did you break you wrist, again?"

Bridgette sighed. "It's really not as impressive as you'd think."

Geoff hung his head. "Fist pumping incident, dudes. It's dangerous is you're not a Guido, I guess."

Courtney covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Th-That's r-rough, Geoff."

Duncan smirked. "Can you reenact it for us?"

Geoff's eyes lit up. "All right, dudes!"

"No, don't—"

Geoff cut his girlfriend off, "I was like," he began fist pumping, "and then this guy was like," he began fist pumping with his other arm. "So, we were both like," he continued his fist pumping. "Then, all of a sudden," he slammed his fists into each other, "we collided."

Courtney kept her mouth covered as she spoke, being sure not to giggle. "And _that_ is how you broke your wrist?"

"Yeah, brah," Geoff said.

"What's the other dude look like?" Duncan asked as if he were asking about some kind of after school fight.

"He was fine, man," Geoff said. "I mean, Guidos are just built for stuff like that, I guess."

Duncan stayed silent for a moment before exclaiming, "I got the last burrito!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "We freaking know, Duncan."

"Just checking."

Courtney let out a frustrated breath before knocking the tray from Duncan's hands.

Duncan's eyes went wide as he faked a gasp. "You cold-hearted bitch."

(^.^)

"God, I hate this!" Courtney screamed as she slammed her back into her hospital bed.

"You really need to chill, Princess," Duncan said from the other side of the room, learning from his first comment to stay farther away if he wanted any chance of dodging her projectiles.

Courtney growled as she sat back up and tossed her stale roll at him. "You need to shush! _You_ are the reason I'm here in the first fucking place!"

Duncan set his copy of _J-14_ magazine on his lap and put up his arms in defeat. "I am completely innocent."

"Liar!"

"Listen, all I did was put my jacket over a puddle, like a good boyfriend," Duncan defended. "I was trying to be nice, like you constantly demand I be."

"You put a_ leather_ jacket over the puddle," Courtney countered. "Therefore, it was more slippery!"

"Well, **sar-ee **I'm not perfect!"

Courtney let out an aggravated scream and angrily crossed her arms. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Liar," Duncan said, picking his magazine back up.

Courtney shot him a look. "I would jump over this bed and hit you if I didn't have a cast on my ankle."

"I am not doubting that one bit."

"You've been here for, like, five hours," Courtney pointed out. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Good idea," Duncan said as he stood up and stretched. "Better go get the last burrito!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I bet you wouldn't even give a starving orphan the last burrito if he pleaded and begged."

"Not true," Duncan said, raising a finger. "I would not only _not_ give him said burrito, but I would wave it in his face and say, 'Better luck next time, bi-otch.' "

Courtney pulled her covers over her shoulder and slammed the side of her body into her bed. "I'm going to sleep," she declared, trying to ignore his asstastic comment. "Wake me up _only_ if you **need** to. Not just to brag about your burrito."

"Awh, fine," Duncan said, sulking as he left. "Jealous bitch," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Courtney snapped, chucking one of her pillows at the back of his head.

(^.^)

Courtney let out a yawn as her eyes fluttered open. She glance at the clock, _Jeez. I was out for a good five hours._ She looked over at Duncan's chair—he was still there, passed out with a _Tiger Beat_ magazine resting on his chest.

The brunette smiled at his sleeping figure. "It's amazing how un-jackass-tastic he looks when he's sleeping," she said with a smile.

The girl went to turn over and fall back asleep, but a certain Mexican dish caught her eye. She cocked her head to the side as she noticed a burrito with a note on top of it was resting on her bedside table. She reached forward and pulled the note off the food and read it: _This is the last burrito. You need it more than I do...I guess. Just enjoy it and shit._

The former CIT smiled as she spoke, "That's how you know." Her smile disappeared as she added, "That's how you know he is completely unaware of the fact I loathe all Mexican food." She looked over at his sleeping form and let her smile come back, "But I guess it's a sweet gesture..."

* * *

○ I got this idea when fighting with my mother about how buying one-ply tissue paper will permanently piss off your ass.

○ &&, I know what you're thinking. _How the hell did you..?_

○ I honestly have no clue; xD.

† You've _read_, so why not be doubly awesome && **review**?

† &&, if you want a fourth one, tell me, like, now.

† It will, most likely, involve South Park (Squee!), which has, once again, become a borderline obsession.

○MMC○


	4. That's How You Know 4

○ Hello.

○ There is a really lame song in this story.

○ You can laugh when you read it if you want.

○ It's, like, in the first line.

● Dude, this is so sad...

● You know, me not owning the _Total Drama... series._

● I mean, it's depressing to me, at least.

† Enjoy.

* * *

**That's How You Know 4**

"_What are little girls made of~? What are little girls made of~?_" a seven-year-old Courtney sang, spinning around her overly pink room in a tutu that matched it perfectly. "_Sugar, spice and everything nice~! Oh. Sugar and spice~! Not to mention everything nice~! Oh, yes, that is what little girls are made of~!_" Courtney continued her bouncing and twirling around her room, only stopping to giggle as she spotted herself in her large mirror.

"Courtney, dear, what are you all giggly about up there?" her mother called up the steps.

Courtney smiled brightly as she heard her mother's voice and bounded over to the steps. "I'm just practicing, Mommy!"

Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter's smile, coupled with her tutu and her corkscrew pigtails, Courtney looked simply adorable. "Just be sure to practice your real routine so you don't mess up," she called playfully.

Courtney covered her mouth as she giggled. "I know, Mommy!"

"Now, go back to your stardom, dear," her mother said happily, turning to go back to cooking dinner.

Courtney skipped back into her room, humming happily to her favourite song. "The big recital is tomorrow," the little girl said as she twirled her pigtails in her fingers as she stared into the mirror. "I am going to win, too!"

"You sure seem confident," a voice said from her bay window bench, scaring her so badly she jumped and let out a squeal.

"Duncan!" the little girl gasped. "I told you not to do that! Why can't you just call and ask, then come over by using the front door like a normal person?"

Duncan shrugged as he bounced his bottom up and down on the overly cushioned bench. "I guess it's just not as fun that way."

Courtney huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't enjoy you being here," she stated proudly. "All you do is pick on me."

Duncan laid so he was upside down on the bench. "You know what they say, Princess. Boys only pick on girls they think are cute."

Courtney's face turned as pink as the tutu on her body and the ribbons in her hair.

"You're even cuter when you do that," Duncan said, winking at her before flipping off the bench and onto his feet. "Not to mention that pretty voice you have."

Courtney smiled at his compliment, but quickly turned it back into a scowl when she realized what she was doing. "Don't compliment a girl just so she won't be upset with you," the brunette chided.

"I'm not just saying it to make you happy," Duncan claimed, plopping his but back onto the trampoline-like cushions.

"Liar," Courtney said, turning her head away from him and back towards her mirror.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Duncan said, leaning against the large window he had come into her room through.

(^.^)

Courtney plopped her bottom on the curb in front of her large house, which was currently being swarmed with neighbours, co-workers of her father, church members, family members, and family friends. The brunette sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeves as tears began to sting her eyes.

"I hate this town," the brunette spat quietly. "I hate the people. I hate the buildings. I hate the cul-de-sac. I hate the parks. I hate everything." She squeezed her eyes shut as she clasped onto the end of her jacket sleeves, wrapping them around her hand like mitten replacements.

Duncan let out a breath as he fell onto the curb beside her. "You gonna be okay, Princess?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"Not really," Courtney breathed out, shoving her face into her sleeve covered hands.

"You should be," the boy said, running his hand up and down her arm. "I mean, your dad is in love again, you get another woman to be in the house—"

"Thank you so much for not saying, 'You'll get a new mom,' " Courtney interrupted, letting out a breath of relief, happy the conversation wasn't going to be the same lecture she had heard from every adult she knew.

"Well, of course you won't get a new mom," Duncan said softly. "No one could ever replace your mother. Anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense would know that." He paused and let a smile overcome his face. "Hell, this is me talking and I'm the dumbest person you've ever met."

Courtney let out a small laugh as she lifted her head up and looked at him. "You are pretty dumb," she said jokingly, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Also, this woman can't stand me, so it's a whole new person you can disobey every night," Duncan said, smirking at the thought of annoying the woman who was the reason for Courtney's tears.

The brunette pressed her lips against Duncan's—a short, sweet kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"Besides, as a Wilkes, I cannot possibly let a pretty girl be upset," Duncan said, a hint of bragging in his voice.

Courtney shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't call me pretty just to cheer me up."

"Like I've been telling you for years, I never compliment you just to make you feel better or happy," the boy argued. "I tell you because I mean it."

Courtney sighed and stared at the street. "Yet, you still haven't said you love me."

Duncan let out a sigh. "You seem to think I just throw that term around to all kinds of other people."

"I just don't see why you can't say it," she said, tugging at her jacket

The boy ran a hand through his mohawk and let out a breath. "The last person I said, 'I love you,' to was Delores."

Courtney suddenly felt a cold sweat cover her body. "I—I didn't mean to bring her up," she said, letting her head hang. "I know you really miss her."

"I never should have let her ride her bike that day," Duncan said, taking his arm from around her shoulders and putting his head in his hands.

Courtney's eyes teared up again. "Duncan, stop talking about it. We both know you have done enough explaining for a lifetime," she pleaded, setting a hand on his back.

Duncan rubbed his face with his hands before looking back at her. "You're right; we should focus on something else." He poked her side and smiled. "Like maybe you singing that song you always used to when we were little."

Courtney let her head fall back and let out an aggravated sigh. "Only if you promise to not laugh."

Duncan clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded.

The brunette held her head back up high and took in a breath, closing her eyes as she began singing. "_What are little girls made of~? What are little girls made of~?_" she paused and looked at him, sighing as his eyes told her to keep going. She closed her eyes and continued, "_Sugar, spice and everything nice~! Oh. Sugar and spice~! Not to mention everything nice~! Oh, yes, that is what little girls are made of~!_"

Duncan let his hand fall as he smiled at her. "You used to sing that song without me asking all the time, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why you always make me sing it."

"Because Delores loved it and your mother taught it to you," the boy explained, causing the girl to smile softly. "And, as we both know, your mother probably sings it to her every night."

Courtney shook her head at Duncan. "You are so… so… God, I love you," she said, slightly shocked by her own sudden change in character.

Duncan wrapped his arm around her again and said, "I love you, too, Courtney."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and decided to simply remain quiet and memorise how she felt, soaking in every detail of the moment she'd been waiting what seemed like a lifetime for.

Even though he had worn colours only so he could match her eyes, tried to read a card before giving it to her, and even given her the last burrito, nothing matched up to how she felt when he put how he felt into words.

The girl looked towards the sky and thought to herself, _That's how you truly know._

* * *

○ We have come to the end of this small one-shot series.

○ I have to go be sick, nao.

○ Damn sushi & it's wanna-make-people-sick-ness.

○ ^ Too much information?

† Oh. &, if it's not too much trouble, could you boost or lower my ego by _reviewing?_

† It'd be pretty chill if you could._  
_


End file.
